Best Surprise Ever
by Colorful.Starry
Summary: Happy Birthday, Kitty. I don't want put anything to give it away. lol. Rated M because language.


**A/N: : This story goes out to one of my favorite writers: Kitty from heytheregisela on tumblr! Yay! Happy Birthday, Kitty! :3 Hope you love this drabble. ENJOY ^-^**

**Zaria Azul belong to me**

**Nat belongs to Acid**

* * *

Azul sighed as rubbing her temples to trying to get herself calm down, she looked at her cup front of her is steaming as ready to drink, she wrapped her hands around warm wall of cup. Why would she seem stressed? What's going on with her? Eddward entered the coffee shop to order himself a nice hot coffee to start his day, while he is in the line. He turned his head to scanning until spotted purple-haired girl. He smiled and make a mental note to greet her once he gets his coffee. When he got his coffee, he paid for it then walked toward Azul. Eddward tapped on the table to get her attention, she looked up at him.

"Greetings, Zaria." Eddward finger-spelled with smiled.

Azul smiled "Hey, DD!"

"How are you doing?" Eddward signed.

Azul shrugged making a 'meh' sound.

Eddward furrowed his eyebrows "Can I sit here?"

Azul nodded her head, and Eddward smiled as pulled a chair out. He take his messenger bag off and set it aside on the floor next to his feet. "Ok, start talking."

Azul sighed as rubbing her temples for last time "Okay, I have a friend, her birthday is coming soon."

Eddward nodded his head "Oh, ok. What's wrong?"

"Few things about her is a Destiel shipper, I don't kno-"

"Oh my goodness!" Eddward covered his mouth that startled Azul.

"What? What's wrong with you?" Azul put her hand on her chest to trying get her heart calm down.

"Believe it or not, I'm also a Destiel Shipper!"

"Bullshit." Azul squinting her eyes at Eddward doubtfully.

"LANGUAGE, ZARIA!" Eddward gasped

"Okay, dad. I will watch my language." Azul giggled.

"Anyways, what's about with her being a Destiel shipper?"

"Well, I don't know what am I going to get her for her birthday, but get an official autographs from them would be awesome but I don't think I will able to get it!"

The door dinged when opened, Eddward turned his head to see who is it, he saw Kevin smirking at him, Eddward smiled as waved at him. Kevin waved back at him then walked to them.

"What's up, Blue?" Kevin signed.

"Not much, just..." Azul lifted her cup of coffee to tell him that she enjoys her coffee.

"Choice." Kevin nodded his head with a smirk, then he turned his head to Eddward "Babe, be right back, gotta order myself a cup of coffee, will be with you soon." Kevin kissed top of Eddward's head.

"Sure, dear. We will wait here." with that, Kevin left to order himself a cup.

"That's would be awesome if you got her an official autographs from them, she's a Destiel shipper, what else about her?"

"Hmm, she's a kitty lover."

"Why not you get her a real kitty?"

"DD, get real please. She already have cats of her own. I don't think so."

In just time, Kevin joined in with them and he dropped himself down next to Eddward as take few sips of his coffee. "Ah, What's up, everyone?" he used sign language with voice.

"Oh, Kevin. I'm merely helping Zaria thinking what present she should get for her friend's birthday."

"Oh, what your friend's favorites?"

"Kevin, she just imformed me that she's a Destiel shipper and kittens."

"Blue, what's else?"

"Hmmm, she enjoys watching RoosterTeeth."

"WHAT?! ROOSTERTEETH?! I WATCH IT TOO!" Kevin chuckled.

"Once again, I'm sorry for saying it again but...you're bullshitting me." Azul squinting her eyes at Kevin doubtfully.

"Nope, I don't bullshitting you." Kevin smirked.

"Kevin Barr! Zaria Valdez! Please refrain from using bad words!" Eddward scolded at them

Kevin rolled his eyes while Azul giggled as patting Eddward's arm, "Oh, lighten up, DD."

"Yeah, babe. Be cool." Kevin winked at Eddward, and he got scowl on his face with arms cross, then turned his head to Azul.

"So, she's a Destiel shipper, likes kittens and RoosterTeeth, why not you get her anything from RoosterTeeth? Does this RoosterTeeth have their own website that you could buy something like-."

"like Gift shop or like this shit." Kevin chimed in.

"Yes, that's what exactly I'm trying to saying." Eddward smiled.

Azul tapped her fingers on the table as thinking. "Mmm, I don't think so but I'll check it out whenever I go back to my apt later on."

MwMwM

BUT neither Eddward and Azul doesn't know that Kevin knows Jensen, Jared and Misha...personally because of his father, John- he met them while went on business for his candy factory to discuss about flavors to keep his factory open, how did he met them? Well, he exited a taxi hurriedly because he was late for his meeting with business men, and he accidentally run into Jensen, Jared and Misha when he sign in at hotel that where his meeting was held at a conference room. John apologized profusely to which they tell him to no worries. Suddenly John recognized them, and he can't believe his own eyes.

"Hey! You're Jensen Ackles, Jared Padalecki, and Misha Collins! I love your tv show, Supernatural! I always record your tv shows on dvr when I'm at work or going on travel for business, whenever I get home, I usually beg my boy-Kevin to watch your show with me. Thanks to me, I got Kevin hooked on Supernatural. He always recorded it whenever he can't watch on the time." He laughed and three guys laughed too.

"That's great to hear that!" Jensen patted on John's back

"I'm glad to meet our fans, I'm truly do." Misha smiled

"It's always a honor to meet fans." Jared chimed in

"Yes, it's my pleasure to meet all three of you! Where's Supernatural casts at?" John looked around the lobby then realized that he's late for his meeting, he check his watch, "Uh, I better go, got a meeting to attend!"

"Before you go, there's two vip passes to backstage to supernatural, it's like one day to see our work, you get see it before people." Misha handed him vip passes.

"R-really? Oh no, I couldn't." John stammered

"Oh, no. I wouldn't take it as a no. Come on, take it and bring your boy, Kevin. We would like to meet him." Misha waved his hands.

"Oh, man! If you insist, thank you." John smiled as looked at his watch and his eyes wide "Oh, excuse me, gentlemen. I got a meeting to attend to! I'll see you all later. I'll make sure to bring my boy too. Nice to meet all of you three. OH OH! One thing before I go, can I take a picture together?" John quickly draw his cell phone out and ask front desk clerk to take a picture and instructed her to take a picture, and she nodded her head. All three guys willingly to stand together with John.

"Okay, ready? 3...2...1...smile!" she pressed to take a picture on his phone.

"Thank you, ma'am." John took his phone from her.

"You're welcome, sir." she smiled as went back to work.

"Okay, I better go now. I will see you later. Nice to meet you again, bye for now." with that John leaves.

MwMwM

Kevin smirked at both of them while they discussed about what should Azul get for her friend? Kevin pretends to check his text then get up from his chair and kissed top of Double D's head.

"Hey babe. I gotta go. Nat's texting me and want to meet me at Ihop. I'll see you later, alright? See you later, Blue." Kevin waved them a goodbye as he left the coffee shop.

Kevin exited the coffee shop, until he arrived at his dorm, he sit on his bed and start to text someone else.

"Zaria, when can I meet your friend?" Double D asked as take a couple sips of his coffee.

"Well, it would be on Saturday- she's throw a birthday party. Today's Thursday, right? I already texted her to see if I could go over to her place and help her celebrate for her birthday, I'm sure she wouldn't mind me bring friends. Let me text her to make sure." Double D nodded his head. Azul take her phone out and texting.

**To: Kitty**

**Hey! How are you doing?**

**From: Kitty**

**Hey, I'm good. Just finished shopping for my birthday. What time will you come to help me decorate?**

**To: Kitty**

**On Saturday, hmm...what about 10:30 or 11-ish?**

**From: Kitty**

**Perfect! See you later then**

**To: Kitty**

**Oh, and one thing...I want to know is it ok for me to bring my friends?**

**From: Kitty**

**Sure, I don't see why not! I will see you and your friends on Saturday at 10:30AM! BYE!**

**To: Kitty**

**Awesome. See you later then. Byebye.**

"She said yes, y'all can come." Azul smiled as stirred her drink

"How wonderful! That's means we have a couple days to find a perfect present for her!"

Azul sighed as trying to think hard to what should she get for Kitty? Suddenly she remembered something and texted someone else.

In Kevin's dorm, his phone goes off. Kevin furrowed his eyebrows as opened his messages but softly expression when saw name showed up on screen

**To: Blue**

**Hey, what's up?**

**From: Blue**

**Not much, just want to know if you want to come to my friend's birthday on Saturday?**

**To: Blue**

**That's would be choice. What time do you want us go meet you?**

**From: Blue**

**Well, we're only a couple hours from my friend's...she wants me to be there by 10:30AM. So I think we should meet up at 7:30AM.**

**To: Blue**

**WHAT? 7:30? why?**

**From: Blue**

**Because she lives about two hours away from us.**

**To: Blue**

**Oh, I didn't know that...that's rad. Where do you want to meet up?**

**From: Blue**

**I would say Ihop?**

**To: Blue**

**Choice. Can Nat come too?**

**From: Blue**

**GREAT! Oh yes. I'll see you on Saturday then! Bye.**

Kevin smirked as closed his phone and looked at his teal-haired roommate sleeping, then grabbed his pillow and throw at his face. "Yo, Greenie. Wake up."

Nat groaned as stirred in his sleep.

"WAKE UP, FUCKER." Kevin walked to Nat and slapped him.

Nat jolted up then rubbing his cheek "The fuck do you that?!"

"Get dressed, we're going to the mall. Come on, man."

"What the actual fuck? You wake me up from my beauty sleeping for this shit? Fuck you, man, leave me alone."

"Because we got invited to a party."

Nat's eyes opened wide then turn his head to Kevin "A PARTY, YOU SAY?"

Kevin shrugged "that's what I am saying, bro."

"THEN WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR?! LET'S GO! WE GOTTA LOOK GOOD FOR DA PARTY!" Nat jumped out of his bed and quickly dressed but take his time to groom his teal hair, feeling satisfied with the way his hair looked then popped his collar. "Let's go, bro."

They left their dorm to the mall to find something to wear.

MwMwM

On Saturday morning~ Azul and Double D sitting in the booth waiting for Kevin and Nat to show up, and they finally showed up 5 minutes late.

"Oh my gosh, DD! We can't find something for my friend! What should I give her?! I have no idea! I will feel sooo bad!" Azul rubbing her temples anxiously.

"Zaria, it's okay. I'm sure she will understand." Double D tried to comforted her then heard someone come in, he looked over the entrance to see who is it.

"Kevin Barr! You are late!" Double D scowled.

"Hey, easy there, babe. Don't blame me, Blame it to Nat. He took his fucking time to fix his grass-hair!"

"Hey, watch it. My hair isn't grass!" Nat shoved Kevin.

Azul giggled as Kevin was being shoved.

The boys sit themselve down and ordered their own breakfast, They chatted in ASL so Azul don't feel left out their converstion and she's the only one who invited them to a party. They're exciting about the party, they paid split before left Ihop.

"So, who's goin' to drive?" Kevin asked.

"I will drive." Azul chimed in.

"Ah, that's right. you know where the party at. My bad." Kevin smirked.

They walked to her GMC Terrain, she beeped it to unlocked to let everyone in, Double D sat front with Azul while Kevin and Nat sit in the back, they strapped in while Azul opened her glove compartment to get a GPS out and find Kitty's saved address in it, and sticking it against on windshield. She start to driving gently and smooth.

"Zaria?" Double D asked anxiously and don't want get Azul distracted

"Mmm, yes, DD?" Azul signed with one hand while her eyes still on the road and can see Double D in her peripheral vision.

"I want to know if I could listen to some music?" Double D still feeling anxious.

Azul nodded her head as go ahead. She still have her eyes on the road.

Double D smiled as turn radio on and finding good music to listen, and found a good music and happily listening to it. and Kevin and Nat playing cards and Nat claimed that Kevin's a cheater, always winning every time.

A couple hours later, they finally arrived, Kevin quietly moved his eyes to GPS and texted someone else the address and told them to meet him in a couple hours before he put his phone away.

"We're here, guys." Azul parked on the side street and shut the engine off, the guys gets out to stretching their bodies.

"Finally! About the time!" Nat bend down popped his back from sitting too long.

"Uh, we only drove for two hours." Kevin raised an eyebrow

"Not matter, it's feel like FOREVER!"

Azul walked to the door and knocked on it, the guys standing behind her.

The door opened revealing smiling Kitty.

"Kitty! HI!" Azul smiled.

"Kittyanon!" Kitty hugged her.

"Kittyanon?" Kevin whispered in Double D's ear. To that Double D merely shrugged.

"Oh, come in please." Kitty stand aside to let them in.

"Oh, my. What wonderful house you have!" Double D exclaimed.

"Oh, thank you." Kitty giggled.

"Oh, pardon me. My name is Eddward, also known as Double D." Double D smiled

"Oh, I know. Kittyanon told me so many about you."

"Hiya, The name's Kevin." he smirked.

"Hi, Kevin. I'm glad you can come." Kitty shake his hand warmly.

"Hello, there princess. My name's Nat." Nat winked as popped his collar which it got Kitty blushed as cover her face with her hands.

"Oh, hehe. Nice to meet both of you boys. My name's Gisela, you can call me Kitty or Gigi or whatever you want."

"Gisela, May I ask why you called Zaria 'Kittyanon'?" Double D chimed in.

"Oh, that's because we met on Tumblr, at that time she don't have a tumblr account but now she finally have one." Kitty looked at Azul and smiled at her.

"Ah, I see." Double D gapped-tooth smiled that got Kitty smiled back.

"Oh, well follow me. Come on."

They follwed her into kitchen, and offered them drink which they gladly took her offer. Azul drink then asked Kitty

"Oh, need my help with decorating?"

"Oh, yeah. Come on." Kitty walked into living room with Azul and they begin to decorating everything, it's looks great, there's have ribbons hang on the ceiling and rolling around the table, and door frames. Kitty had to ask Kevin to help lift the glass from the table so Kitty can put confetti kittens on the table before put glass back on it so it don't blow off the table.

"Perfect! Everything's looks great! Thank you for helping me. Its meant a lot to me." Kitty hugged her.

"No problem. Really." Azul smiled and hugged her back.

In an hour people finally came and celebrating her birthday, everything goes so well, just like what Kitty planned, until someone knocked on the door.

"Can someone get it?" Kitty shout as she walked into the kitchen.

"I will get it, Gisela!" Kevin walked to the door to answered, and let them in. "Yo, Blue, go in the kitchen and see what Gisela do in there, and make sure don't let her carry the cake. HURRY!"

Azul was confused but quickly nodded her head as running to kitchen.

"Kevin, what's going on? Why did you send Zaria in the kitche-" Double D took a glance on people who Kevin just let them in... "OH MY GOSH! THAT'S-" Kevin put his hand over his mouth.

"Shhh, shh. Don't ruin this for Gisela...SHhhhh." To that, Double D nodded his head

"Kittyanon, what are you doing? I can do it myself." Kitty try to take cake from Azul but she keeps take cake away from Kitty.

"Go back to living room, Kevin needs you." Azul put the cake on the counter, Kitty rolled her eyes, as walking back to living room and Azul running up to Kitty to see her reaction. Kitty takes a glance at those men before speaking to Kevin but suddenly her eyes went back to them then start to hopping in one spot as waving her hands around. All the suddenly she start to fangirling wildly.

"AAAAAAHHH! THAT...ARE...AAAH...YOU ARE..." Kitty can't find her words.

"Yes, we're from Supernatural, Kevin here texted us the address and told me that you loved us." Jensen smirked as walked Kitty. "It's a very honor to meet you."

"M-m-m-my name is..." Kitty continue fangirling

"Ah, her name is Gisela." Double D put his hands on Kitty's shoulders.

"Gisela. Nice to meet you." Jensen held his hand out to shaking. Kitty begin to swooning by hear her name being called and he chuckled.

"Gisela, we got a surprise for you" Jared chimed in, Kitty looked at Jared then start to screaming in joyful to that Jared chuckled too.

"Can't forget about me too!" Misha smiled, and Kitty looked at Misha, once again she screamed even louder.

"OH MY GOD! YOU ARE ACTUALLY HERE! RIGHT HERE! IN MY LIVING ROOM! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE! OH KEVIN! THANK YOU SO MUCH! IT IS THE BEST THING HAPPENED TO ME, EVER!" Kitty run to Kevin to give him a hug attack. "Thank you!" Kitty gave him a kiss on the cheek then turn her head to them "Oh my god, can't believe you are actually here!" Kitty put her hands on her head to get it stop spinning.

"Ahem, Gisela, want to see what did we get you?" Jared asked.

"Ahh, yes! Lemme see." Jared handed her their own photographs with each autographs.

"Happy Birthday, Gisela" Jared smiled.

"AAH! THANK YOU! I WILL FRAME IT AND CHERISH IT FOREVER!" Kitty hugged photgraphs against her chest.

"Aha, we got another present for you too." Misha lift a brown box up and showed to Kitty. "Go ahead, open it."

Kitty feel so excited as opened the brown box, all the suddenly she heard a softly meow, she gasped as look up at Misha, then look down as opened it and revealing a ragdoll kitten, she gasped as cooing quietly.

"Oh my gosh, you didn't!" Kitty gently picking ragdoll kitten up and petting her. "Thank you! I love kittens!"

Azul punched Kevin. "I thought I told you no kittens!"

"AH! OW! I didn't know they will bring a kitten! I told them that she likes kittens." Kevin admitted.

"That's okay, I love kittens. Thank you, everyone! This is the best day I ever had in my life! I won't forget this. I shall cherish this day forever! Aww, you're cutie pie, yes, you are! What should I name you, baby?" Kitty cooed to her new kitten.

* * *

**A/N: I'm trying do my best for Supernatural guys...I don't even watch supernatual, and trust me- I would have watch it ONLY if I have a damn cable (I prefer watch it on cable instead of on internet.) Well, Kitty. I hope you like it. lol. Hope you have a great birthday! STARRY OUT. c: **


End file.
